


Alpha Ego

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Possessive!Sollux, Xeno, double-bulge Sollux, idk what other tags to use, loud!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sollux/Dave*</p>
<p>for the kink meme</p>
<p>Sollux is vastly amused by Dave's cool, dominating attitude, but what amuses him the most is that he knows exactly how to turn that cool, Alpha wannabe into a shivering, moaning mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Ego

**Author's Note:**

> The request linked to a sex headcanon on how Dave 'tries so hard to seem dominant, but loses it as soon as something touches his prostate', and I just couldn't resist filling that...

Kissing Dave was usually a fight, from the start onwards.

He kissed like it was a strife, straightened shoulders and hands reaching down to hold Sollux’s sides, shoving him against the closest hard surface, almost as if wanting to assert his dominant streak, and Sollux allowed him, lips quirking in an amused, pleased smirk.

The battle would rage on, with Sollux using his split tongue to curl around Dave’s normal, human tongue, cradling it and tracing every inch of his mouth, tasting him, and Dave retaliated by covering Sollux’s neck with marks and hickeys.

Even when the kisses started sweeter, gentler, Dave would try to keep control of the situation. He’d cradle Sollux’s face with one hand, rubbing his thumb against the curve of his neck, massaging it, knowing all the sensitive spots that made Sollux tick and moan, while his other hand brushed down his back, slipping past his shirt to caress the grey expanse of skin underneath.

Sollux always reacted to that, arching his back against Dave, pressing them together, hands coming to grab the human’s arms, holding him close as well, kissing him back with the same affection and fervour.

Dave wanted to hold him close, he wanted to show Sollux the depth of his feelings, the raw desire and the warm love the human held for him, and he had a lot of ways of doing that.

Sollux’s favourite pastime was to watch the strong, confident attitude the Strider possessed, the way he oozed off an air of coolness, strutting around like the world would bend for him whenever he wanted it to –and it amused him even more when the world was actually convinced of this, too.

When they went somewhere for a date, or simply visited a friend, an arcade, a tech shop or a restaurant, Sollux would watch Dave.

The way his head was tilted upwards in pride, the way he would keep touching him, one hand always on a part of Sollux’s body, almost in a protective, possessive tone, the way Dave would always hold the door for him and kiss him breathless when someone tried to get too close.

Dave always looked so cool and collected, giving off the appearance of an aloof ice prince –or at least that was what other people told him; Sollux of course knew this was merely an act that Dave put on for people he cared nothing for.

He was always in control, always the one making things tick, always the one holding the knife on the right side, and everybody else ate that right up.

All of this amused Sollux.

It amused him because while Dave strutted around like an alpha male, tall and handsome and possessive, Sollux knew exactly what to do to turn him around, break him until every word out of his mouth was a moan or a plea.

“Ah… hnnnn…”

Brushing nimble, smooth fingers up the crook of his back, caressing the skin until he could feel the slight tremors of Dave’s body against his would make Dave falter mid-kiss.

Kissing his collarbone, tracing with his tongues a wet trail up to his ears would make him gasp out for breath, a shallow moan leaving his lips as he trembled.

Spinning them around until it was Dave the one slammed against whatever hard surface was closest would make him curse loudly, and Sollux would kiss the curses away with his lips, hands wandering low to pull and tug at Dave’s clothes until they were off.

“Ahh… p-please… Sollux…”

Dave would try to fight, undressing Sollux with the same ferocity, attacking his lips, neck, shoulders, licking down a path to his grub scars, but it would always be useless, because Sollux knew every inch of his body, and could play with it like he did with a computer.

Caress the skin between ass and thigh, fingers slipping to cup Dave’s ass, never touching his alien bulge, but playing with the tight ring of his entrance, licking the inside of his elbow, caressing and nibbling on his sides.

His nipples, that made the most delicious, embarrassing squeals come out from him, sounds that Dave tried hard to swallow with his fingers, already stumbling and fumbling in a vain attempt to regain control of the situation.

He _never_ could.

Sollux liked to see the side of Dave that was in control, he loved the strong, confident attitude he showed to the world, holding himself tall, not scared to show them who he was…

But he loved _this_ Dave even more.

“Hnnn… S…Sollux… ah…”

Dave spread open underneath him on his human bed, flushed and with his body covered in hickeys and marks that Sollux himself had put on him. Dave with his legs parted and wound tight around Sollux’s waist, offering him the beautiful, enticing sight of his erect bulge, engorged and oozing pre-cum already.

Dave moaning his name in the throes of passion, coming undone with every brush and caress and nibble, until his screams turned to unintelligible sounds of pleasure, until every inch of his body burned with pleasure just because of Sollux.

He loved this Dave the best.

“Pleathe what, Dave?” Sollux purred, lips stretched in a pleased, hungry smirk.

Dave twitched on the mattress, hands tied above his head, unable to move or touch himself, and tried to arch his back towards Sollux, cheeks flushed crimson.

“Please… ah… m-move…”

Sollux was buried inside him, holding him captive, watching him moan, plead and break as he refused to move after having prepared him and penetrated him. There was nothing left of the cool, monotone Dave of before, broken down into loud, whiny moans and little cries for every time one of Sollux’s bulges caressed his prostate.

There had been a lot of pleading before, too, Dave’s last attempt at being dominant shattering when Sollux had slipped his first finger in, stretching his muscles.

Watching his beautiful, toned body arch, voice breaking into gasps and moans, was always a sight that made Sollux shiver in lust and heat.

“Gods, _please_ –”

Sollux traced one hand down Dave’s chest, grazing his nipples and making Dave moan out loud, and forced his body to stay still, even if it took all his concentration to keep himself from moving his bulges and ramming into Dave’s willing, hot body.

Dave was stretched around his bulges, his inner muscles wrapped around them in a deliciously hot, tight embrace, and Sollux closed his eyes, drowning into the feeling.

“Do you want that enough?” he asked, breathless.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, please, goddamn Sollux, just… move, move, anything, gods I can feel them twitch inside me…”

Dave sobbed again when Sollux’s right bulge moved slightly, licking at his prostate in a way that made him almost scream in lust and desperation.

“Like thith?” Sollux purred.

“Y–yes. Fuck. Yes. Sollux, d-do it again fuck Sol please I–”

Sollux smirked, licking his lips, and steeled himself, moving both bulges slowly, wriggling them in tandem, pulling one half out and one deeper inside, shivering when the stimulation made him feel sparkles dance inside his lower belly.

Dave choked and arched his back, moaning in such a wanton, desperate way that Sollux shuddered in ecstasy, parting his mouth to moan.

He shoved both bulges as deep as they could go, hands moving down to pinch his nipples, and Dave’s moans filled the room, unabashedly loud and desperate, breathless.

Sollux teased him a bit, rubbing around his prostate but not directly touching it, but every now and then the tip of one of his bulges would rub against it, making Dave buck into him, demanding more.

“Y-yes… f-fuck… Sollux, Sol, _Sol_ – aah… ah, ah… _hnn_ –”

Soon enough, Sollux targeted the prostate every few strokes, giving Dave enough time to feel every single sparkle of pleasure before renewing it again.

Dave writhed on the mattress, tugging at the restraints around his arms, lips parted to moan and pant, flush spreading all over his skin, eyes close and pleasure cursing through his veins.

Everything was burning, his body, Sollux inside him, the troll giving in to his pleads and ramming into him with both bulges taking turns abusing his prostate, rubbing everywhere inside him, until every inch of him was just sinking in pleasure.

It was too much, until he could barely take enough air in his lungs, and the lack of air only made him more lightheaded, adding to the dizziness he was feeling.

Unable to cling at Sollux’s body, Dave dug his nails into the restraints and the headboard of the bed, muscles twitching and tensing as waves of heat and pleasure ripped him apart.

Sollux’s thrusting was hard and fast, dragging out moans and screams from Dave as he continued pumping, one of his free hands coming around the base of Dave’s hard cock, holding it tightly, feeling it twitch under his grip.

Dave was screaming even harder, and Sollux groaned, eyes wide open to watch every small twitch of his lover’s face, drinking in all his expressions, in the way pleasure washed through him, knowing he was the one doing that, and no one else.

With a smirk, Sollux leaned forwards, pressing Dave even deeper into the mattress, making him choke out a stream of encouragements, and gently brushed one finger up, caressing his collarbone, trailing over his neck up to his lips, thumbing them before moving even higher.

Dave’s gasps were more desperate now, with Sollux’s bulges ramming straight on his prostate, one rubbing it, one nudging it, the rest of both lengths undulating in a way that Sollux knew would drive Dave crazy, muscles clenching wildly around them.

“Ah… aaah… ah… _Sol_ … ah… _ah_ –”

His fingers wrapped around the edge of Dave’s shades, smirking as he slid them off. He could feel Dave’s cock twitch in his grip and he tightened it, at the same time slamming his hips down against Dave, and when Dave arched up, mouth open, crimson eyes wide and hazy with lust and pleasure, he kissed him again, robbing him of his breath.

Dave hit his orgasm, eyes focused on Sollux’s ones, bucking as much as his tied up position allowed him to, feeling the world swimming around him as he drowned in pleasure.

Sollux continued stroking, deep and hard, but at a slower pace, gasping and pushing his hips down, bulges now moving a bit gentler, but still relentlessly abusing Dave’s prostate.

He could feel Dave’s muscles tighten in reflex with every stroke as he rode his first orgasm, screams swallowed by Sollux’s lips, body trembling and slumping down on the mattress, tired and twitchy.

“Hmmmmmnnn–”

Sollux continued kissing him through his orgasm, only pulling away when he felt Dave’s weak whine, his legs so tight around his sides that they almost hurt.

Dave, pressed down hard on the mattress, arms bound above his head, Sollux on top of him, his scent surrounding him, his bulges inside him still moving, could only writhe and pant, not enough air to even moan anymore, chest heaving with short, ragged gasps.

“Ah… aaah…”

“Come on, Dave,” Sollux hummed against his ear, smug and breathy. “You don’t think we’re finithed, right?”

Dave choked on air again, wriggling and writhing as Sollux continued moving inside him, not giving him time to recover.

He slowly let go of Dave’s cock, that was still hard and burning hot in his grasp, and smirked, nibbling the ear before kissing the spot right underneath, dragging a breathless, squeaky moan out of Dave.

“After all,” he murmured against the skin, sucking on it and feeling Dave’s breath falter, “I like thingth in two”.

He moved slowly, aware that Dave’s insides were overly sensitive, but his touches were deliberate and soft, and slowly Dave realised he was still hanging onto a thin thread, still not completely satisfied, and his nerves tuned in on the pleasure Sollux was still forcing on him, drinking on it, overstimulated but still asking for more.

There were red lines where the restraints were digging into the skin of his wrists and arms, but he couldn’t even feel them, not with the pleasure mounting inside him, burning and overwhelming.

His throat, raw and parched with all the yelling from before, was put under strain as he bared his throat and gasped and moaned and whined, unable to keep his eyes open because the world spun around him, and Dave tried to hold onto the headboard like an anchor, legs clenched around Sollux.

For a while, Sollux avoided touching Dave’s prostate, simply rubbing around it, massaging his inner muscles, mouth circling one of Dave’s nipples, sucking on it, licking it while both of his hands wrapped around Dave’s cock and balls, squeezing them.

Dave’s moans had dissolved into soundless gasps and low, strained whines, unable to make any louder sound, but Sollux could easily read his lips, and Dave was mouthing his name like a prayer, shivering and panting every time Sollux pushed his hips into him.

_“Yes, yes, yes, ah, yes–”_

The troll finally decided Dave had been allowed enough rest, and focused his attention back on that small spot inside him.

With a wail, Dave sobbed and choked and strained against the bed, legs curling around Sollux’s ass and thighs, tugging him closer, clenching around him, forcing the troll more into him.

Sollux complied, pushing him down, squeezing him against the bed, covering Dave’s body with his own, and pushing harder, his bulges writhing and coaxing more and more pleasure into Dave’s body, until every nerve was burning and buzzing, his skin tingling, and heat was pooling into him, wanting out.

Dave pressed himself up against Sollux, jutting his hips as Sollux’s fingers rubbed the base of his cock, sliding between his balls, circling his already filled up entrance, prodding at its stretched muscles as his bulges continued moving.

Sollux’s finger slid in with some difficult, but he only kept it in there for a second before pulling it out, covered in his sticky genetic material, and returned back on Dave’s cock, mixing the yellow with Dave’s clear pre-cum.

Mismatched eyes stared at Dave’s cock for a moment, playing with it, fingering its slit, thumbing the spot right under its base, which always made Dave make the hottest sounds when Sollux used his tongue, and then the troll looked up.

Dave’s face was twisted in so much pleasure his cheeks were completely red, lips moving in the same word over and over again.

_“Please, please, please, Sol, please–”_

Sollux shuddered and felt his control slip, his own impending orgasm building inside him.

Everything of Dave always left Sollux drowning in lust and want and pity and human love, until he just wanted to cling to Dave, own him, mark him so that nobody would ever want to get close to him.

Whenever Dave went possessive, protective on him, all Sollux wanted was to slam the human against the wall, in front of whoever Dave thought was going to steal Sollux away, and then bend him over and turn him into a screaming, moaning mess.

There were those who lusted over Sollux, yes, but Sollux also saw all the ones who wanted to get a piece of Dave, who thought him to be cool and aloof, and he wanted to show them how wrong they were, he wanted to show them that Dave was his, and that only he knew how to make him scream.

Scrambling down, Sollux traced Dave’s neck with his teeth, sinking them into his collarbone, sucking on the growing red spot, feeling Dave twitch and moan.

Sollux grunted and growled and pushed down harder, his bulges back on treating Dave’s prostate with a full-on massage, moving away from the fresh hickey on his lover’s neck to watch him come for the second time.

Under the onslaught of stimulation, unable to hold himself together, Dave abandoned himself to his climax and sobbed as he rode it out, filled to the brim and lacking energy to do anything but drown in pleasure.

He was burning, falling, choking and chanting Sollux’s name in his mind, coming undone and wanting nothing more than to cling to his lover and feel him fill him up.

Dave released all over himself and Sollux’s hand, and Sollux pumped him fiercely, adding the hand stimulation to the vigorous massage from his bulges.

Dave kept coming for a long time, his orgasm intense and leaving him boneless on the mattress, spent and woozy and delirious with pleasure.

“Dave… _hnnnnng_ …”

With a satisfied growl, Sollux closed his eyes and pressed into Dave one last time, feeling his own release wash over him in tidal waves.

He rode it, empting himself inside Dave, feeling his genetic material spilling all around his bulges; he retracted them even as he continued coming, shuddering and digging his nails in Dave’s thighs, as he didn’t want to hurt Dave, already filled to the brim.

Dave gasped and whined lowly as he felt Sollux retreat, oversensitive nerves receiving a last onslaught of sensations when the warm genetic material splashed inside him, dripping out from him as Sollux moved out of him while still staying pressed against his body, trapping him on the mattress.

He let out soft, breathless gasps, panting and feeling tired as hell, and let his head rest on the pillow, trembling all over, legs slipping from around Sollux’s back and falling limply on the bed.

Through the haze and dizziness spell, Dave felt Sollux’s lips gently press against his cheek, then his mouth, coaxing him into a slow kiss.

Too tired to reciprocate, Dave hummed into the troll’s mouth and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, hands –cool against his heated skin– removed the restraints around his arms, cradling his wrists and massaging them softly, and Dave smiled a bit, curling into the embrace, sated and spent.

Mere moments later, he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Sollux carefully held Dave’s body close, rubbing his fingers on the red lines around Dave’s wrists, watching the mess he’d made with a satisfied expression.

There was no way he was going to show anyone this side of Dave –this was _his_ to see, and Sollux wasn’t one to share.

Dave could be cool and prancing around like an alpha in public –they both knew that as soon as Sollux’s hands were on him, the tables were turned around.

Curling around Dave’s body, Sollux wrapped both hands around his matesprit and nuzzled against his reddened neck, following Dave into a restful sleep.


End file.
